Episode 7979 (2nd November 2017)
Plot After Paddy cleans himself up, he and Rhona squabble. Paddy insists he was just trying to sort things for Leo. At the police station, Bernice tells DS Benton that Gabby has told him everything. She suggests he either charges Gabby or lets them leave. Liv spots Gerry buying a box of fireworks out the back of a van. Adam has still not made it back to Butlers Farm when the social worker, Rita, arrives. Gabby and Bernice return the village. Ross asks what the police said, concluding Gabby wouldn't have been questioned unless something new came to light. Whilst Victoria tends to Isaac, Faith tells Rita that Victoria is a natural with the baby. Victoria sends Pete out to collect Adam. At Mulberry Cottage, Gabby reveals to Laurel that Emma left the memory card on Ashley's grave the day she died. Laurel is delighted that the videos of Ashley aren't lost after all. When Laurel gets up to answer her mobile, Gabby looks inside Laurel's handbag for some tissues. As well as the tissues, she finds a train ticket from the day Emma died. Gabby is surprised to learn Laurel was in the village and questions why Laurel would buy a ticket for that day if she hadn't yet listened to her voicemail like she claimed. Laurel says her sister Caroline's problems stopped her from using the ticket. Gabby is confused and upset at Laurel for choosing Caroline over her when she really needed her. Laurel admits she was scared of coming back and losing it with Emma. Pete picks up Adam but is suspicious to learn Adam only had his tyres changed recently. Gabby promises Arthur that everything will be okay but Arthur is troubled that Emma is still upsetting everyone even though she's dead. Laurel calls Caroline. Rhona worries what Leo's headteacher thinks of her and insists Paddy needs to get his priorities right. Vanessa wonders if Rhona is jealous that Paddy is dating again. Laurel persuades Caroline to provide her with an alibi for the day Emma died. After hanging up, Laurel calls someone and requests they come over to Mulberry Cottage. Pete drops Adam off but before he can head into the meeting with the social worker, Pete asks him about his new tyres. Adam realises Pete is accusing him again and orders him to drop it. Liv asks Gerry who he bought the fireworks from and questions if they're safe. Pete returns to Dale View and tells Ross that Adam has had new tyres fitted. He's call the police again. Laurel's mystery caller appears at Mulberry Cottage - it's Bob. Bob promises Laurel that things will be okay and Laurel reveals that Caroline has agreed to lie for her if the police start to ask questions. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Main Street *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *The Grange - Guest lounge *Dale View - Downstairs room Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The man who sells Gerry Roberts fireworks is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes